hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Full House
Full House is fifth chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring in May 11th, 1989. Apartment * The made bed still lacks its blanket and is now dirty with pizza crumbs. * The newspaper clippings are no longer on the coffee table, now only three are on the kitchen counter ** ...bomb blast heard all the way down town... ...causalities still unknown. Charred remains... ...several masked suspects witnessed at the... * Two pizza boxes are on the kitchen table. * The Girl is in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. The bath tub is full. Phone Call "It's 'Dave' from Miami Pest Control. We need you. A client at sw 104th street is having vermin problems. Try to handle it as quick and swift as you can. Someone else will clean up for you after you leave. Make sure not to bother any of the neighbors." Walkthrough Full House is a fairly enclosed chapter with enemies that patrol the entire map. *First section: The first few rooms can be cleared by a good rush but be aware of the mobster and the dog that walk down the main hall. The mobster near the stove can be killed by throwing a weapon then executing. To clear the top right room, lure out a few enemies and then rush the room once rushing is possible. *Second section: Quickly kill the first two enemies then camp the first corner on the right and kill the next as he walks by. The top right room can be cleared by a well executed rush or by luring out a few enemies first. The bottom room has a gun mobster camping the doorway. He may be disabled by throwing a weapon at him then quickly knocking down the two melee mobsters, luring him out which may also lure one of the melee mobsters out too or by shooting at him then killing the melee mobsters as they exit the room. The final room can be cleared through the use of firearms or by throwing a weapon at the mobster furtherest away and knocking down the next one. *After clearing the level, you can use the crowbar to open a manhole cover outside the map to a sewer. Sewer Dialogue Jones: Hey... *COUGH* I think I get it now... This... this whole thing. All that has happened. It's just a dream. ... Right? It's all just a bad dream, isn't it? ... *COUGH* I knew it...*COUGH* Outro In Beard's pizza parlor: Good evening! How are you doing? You look a bit distracted, something got you worried? These are harsh times we're living in, I know. Haven't seen many customers lately... Maybe they've lost their taste for pizza... Maybe it's time to close shop once and for all. Anyway, got your order right here. Take care now! Item: Pizza Other people: For the first time, none. Music The main song for this chapter is Crystals by M.O.O.N. Crystals also plays over No Talk and Crackdown. Enemies *Mobster *Dog Unlockables *Dennis Mask - Start with Knife (upon high score) *Jones Mask - More Gore (found in sewer) *Puzzle letter in the downstairs kitchen. Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-48-21-46.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 11-49-20-41.jpg Trivia * The first floor of Full House is an almost exact replica of the map used for the Hotline Miami prototype game ''Super Carnage'' (layout-wise, with several big differences in terms of enemy placement and structure). Category:Chapter